weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Realistic Energy Community vs. Fictional Energy Community
Fictional Energy Community *Posts pages about abilities but don't have techniques on how to use them. Ex. A page about pyrokinesis that describes in great detail what pyrokinesis is but not on how you can actually use pyrokinesis. *Uses pictures from popular media to convey what abilities look like. Ex.Pictures from anime, movies, comic books, etc. *Names their pages based on what people commonly know them as. Ex. Super Strength, Kamahameha, Jutsu, Werewolf Transformation *An example of a Fictional Energy Community is http://www.superpowers.wikia.com Realistic Energy Community *Posts pages about abilities that include techniques on how to actually use abilities. Ex.The pyrokinesis page not only tells you about pyrokinesis but also tells you a technique on how to do pyrokinesis. *Can use any form of imagery to convey what abilities look like but most of the time try to avoid using imagery from popular media to distance themselves from Fictional Energy Communities. Ex. Pictures of colorful lights, paint splashes, colorful smoke, and photoshopped images of people holding energy orbs. *Names their pages based not on what people commonly know them as to distance themselves from Fictional Energy Communities. They instead name their pages as Prefix-kinesis or How to plah plah plah. Ex. Pyrokinesis, How to project Energy, Hyrdokinesis, How to Astral Project. Cons of Fictional Energy Communities *Their existence makes it difficult for people to tell the difference between themselves and Realistic Energy Communities which is a problem for both communities. *They give no techniques for how to actually use the abilities on there, though honestly that isn't the reason for its pages this article is written from the perspective of a psychic. Cons of Realistic Energy Communities *They are so worried about trying not to be categorized as a Fictional Energy Community that they delete any pages that could possibly connect them to a Fictional Energy Community. *They are very focused on creating pages about the techniques to the point where they sometimes forget to add information on how the ability can be applied. *They attract and are most of the time run by people who are Psychic but Skeptic who spend their time deleting pages with useful information but calling them fluff because they have never heard of the ability before, the page used imagery from popular media, used a commonly known name, or all of the above. *The Psychic but Skeptic users of Realistic Energy Communities somehow become the most popular members and admins of the communities and use this popularity to call everything they are skeptical of fluff and shun away people who believe in those particular abilities. *The main thing that puts these Realistic Communities in a corner is the idea that they are building themselves around not wanting skepticism by distancing themselves away from Fictional Energy Communities but are populated and run by skeptics. Pros of Fictional Energy Communities *Their pages even though they lack techniques actually go into further detail on the applications and uses of the abilities. *Finding the exact ability your looking for is easy to search because they use commonly used names. Ex. If you wanted to learn how to become a werewolf on a Realistic Energy Community you would have to search Shapeshifting which most people wouldn't search for, but on a Fictional Energy Community you could search Werewolf and Werewolf Transformation would be the first result. *They don't take themselves seriously because they don't believe in abilities which allows them to use popular media and common names in their pages. Even though they don't take themselves seriously they actually have very detailed pages that have familiar names and visuals and actually tell you accurate information about how the abilities actually work. Pros of Realistic Energy Communities *The pages actually tell you how to do the abilities and not just information about them. *The community of people counting those who aren't Psychic but Skeptic are actually really nice people who are serious about psychic abilities. The Ideal Realistic Energy Community *Contains pages that not only have techniques on abilities but also the applications of the abilities so that you know what the abilities actually are useful for. *Is not completely focused on trying to distance themselves from Fictional Energy Communities and stay serious without becoming page deleting popularity hogs who shun everyone they believe to be fluff. *Has a community of nice people who are serious about psychic abilities and aren't hypocritical Psychic but Skeptic people. *The deletion system should be Read, Test, Delete. If the page's technique is un-testable meaning it cannot be done then the page can be put up for deletion however this doesn't mean that if only five out of ten people can do it then it is deleted. Pages should only be deleted if not a single person can do it because if one person can do it and no one else can it might just be a really difficult technique that the person has a knack for. Category:Skeptic